


Monochrome Kiss

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cardverse, Contracts, Demon Alfred, Demon America, Horror, Humor, M/M, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: In an act of desperation, Queen Arthur attempts to summon a demon from the depths of Hell to act as king in order to save his beloved kingdom of Spades
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Monochrome Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I got by thinking up UsUk universes by mashing two pre-existing ones together. Bit of an um, weird thought process. Yeah.
> 
> This is inspired heavily by Black Butler. It's an amazing anime with an even more amazing manga and it's great and I get obsessed and may even write Black Butler fanfiction someday. This fic is heavily inspired by the anime, molded into a sort of Cardverse AU.

It was near silence. Not a sound except for his own movements. Even the gigantic grandfather clock in the corner made no sound; Arthur had shut it off at the beginning of his studies. The only thing that made any sound at all was Arthur's movements, Arthur moving around the room.

His black cloak billows around him as he moved almost elegantly, having rehearsed this ritual for weeks. The expensive coat he usually wore in public as Queen lay neatly on a chair. He preferred professionalism when doing magic, and that meant a cloak.

Arthur stood back to examine his work. In the center of the room, sat a now finished pentagram, drawn in real human blood. Human blood was a requirement and as Queen, it wasn't too hard to get his hands on a jar or two.

Next came the candles. One at each point. Arthur was well versed when it came to summoning the minions of Hell. He had done it before, but nothing like this. He had no offers, and this was no experiment. He meant to summon a real demon, a sentient devil who would be willing to enter a contract with him.

After each candle was set down in perfect order, Arthur came upon the last step; the actual spell. Arthur took up the spellbook. It was a particularly rare and forbidden one, one that took Arthur ages to get his hands on. It held instructions for all sorts of unholy rituals, something that, as he was Queen, should be against. Spades may have been the most well-versed kingdom when it comes to magic, but summoning demons was still a very forbidden practice.

But, Arthur no longer cared. Too long had he done everything the hard way, now it was time to make his own way. He was tired of people saying he could never be a proper Queen, tired of hearing that without a King to rule with him, he was worthless at the throne. Tired of not being respected or taken seriously, tired of slaving away to do everything for his kingdom, when if everything were to go at this rate, Spades was destined for ruin.

He knew the clocks were the gods, the masters of fate. He knew that they always choose the right time and the right person. But others seemed to forget, given recent events. After fifteen years of only a Jack at the throne, Spades was falling into poverty. It still held firm to its empire, but if something wasn't done soon, it would have no empire to speak of.

Kings and queens were usually chosen at the same time, which was why everyone was harshly skeptic when only the Queen came to the throne, with no King insight. And it remained that way for the past three years. Arthur was pleased to add that thanks to him all piracy and cults of deviance had been completed eradicated, thousands of dollars being returned to the kingdom, but no one would listen. Not when their Queen was a former pirate.

Arthur found his page and laid the book flat in his arms, staring at the rows of chants and verses. He was tired of waiting for the gods. With this contract, he could bypass fate entirely. He would rewrite it. From this moment on, he would cease to give a damn about the gods.

From now on, his fate was in his own hands.

He moved to stand dead center in front of the pentagram. Some still reasonable part of his mind tried to reason, ask whether or not he really should be trying to summon a demon, but he quickly cast that thought away. He was Queen of the great Kingdom of Spades, ex-captain of the infamous and wealthy crew of the Emerald Rose; he wasn't frightened by a simple demon.

Slowly, he began to chant the words. He spoke clearly, having memorized every word. If he were to stutter even once, he'd have to start over. Once he reached the second set of verses, the candles blew out, the ground began to shake under his feet. This didn't scare him, as he chanted louder, only taking this as a sign that it was working.

His cloak swished around, the wind blowing into his face as he kept going. He hears ringing. He shouted the final words, and all went silent. A glass jar shatters somewhere, the whole room in total disarray from the supernatural earthquake. He stared, expecting something to happen. Did he do something wrong…..?

Suddenly a great big bang burst in the middle of the circle, and Arthur stepped back, dropping his book, the wind taking him aback. Smoke began to fill the room, and then, just as the pictures had described, a big black mass of shadows shot up from the floors, growing to the height of the room like a whirlwind of darkness, winds blowing around him as he stared in astonishment.

_"Who has summoned me?"_

The voice is loud and clear, and to Arthur, it sounds commanding and cold as if the owner of it was far from human. A spark of fear ignites in Arthur, and now he is having second thoughts.

_"Where is the fool who spits upon the gods?"_

And then the mass of darkness stops, nearly materializing a figure, a figure made of darkness. It faces him, and a cold laugh rumbles through the room. It's quieter than before, almost as if it were addressing him and him alone.

 _"Ah. What a pretty little master I have"_ Arthur swallows, the words stuck in his throat. He needed to show this demon that he was the one in control, otherwise, it'll walk all over him. He steps forward, choosing his words carefully.

"Demon," Arthur said, eyes narrowing. "I wish to make a covenant with you."

There's a snicker as if the demon thinks that's funny, and then; _"You're royalty. What could you possibly want from an evil little demon like me?"_

Arthur glares at him, anxiety clouding his thoughts. Should he really be doing this? No. He wasn't going back now. "I want something only a demon can give me."

There's silence and the swirling mass of darkness seems to consider him. _"I care to warn you, you have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity. What has been sacrificed can never be regained, and until our contract ends I remain bound to you forever on."_

"Do you think I haven't thought this through?" Arthur grits his teeth, the reminders ringing in his head. He may regret this later, but now is now, and now his kingdom was going to fall into poverty if he didn't do this now. "I am sure. I will enter a covenant with you."

The evil mass laughs once again. _"So you wish to cast away the paths of the gods and go down the road of Hell. Fine."_ The swirling shadows began to inflate, almost moving in on Arthur. Arthur takes a step back, intimidated by the demon advancing on him. _"Then let us crave the mark of our contract on our bodies. The more conspicuous the location, the greater the power we will weld."_

The mark. So that was true. Arthur thinks for a moment. "Anyone not visible. We can't let others see it." He tries his best to assert his dominance, that he will be in charge, not this demon, but it seems to make no difference to the demon.

_"Well then. As you wish! Let us begin our unholy contract."_

And in a blink of the eye, the shadows take off right for him, and Arthur yells, trying to defend himself, and then there's a bang, accompanied by searing white-hot pain. The Queen tumbles to the ground, clutching his chest.

Everything is silent once again.

Arthur hurriedly unbuttons his collar, alarmed to find a hot mark directly on his chest, right above the heart. It was a pentagram, flaming and elegant, dark shades of red and blue. It was horribly painful, but then Arthur remembers the demon and his head snaps back up.

In the middle of the massive pentagram, back turned, was a person. Arthur widened his eyes. Was that…? "Who…?"

The figure turns around, and Arthur is met with the coldest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. "Don't you recognize me? That's rude."

Arthur blinks, standing up as the demon walks toward him. "You look ... human."

"Oh well, yeah." The demon smirks. "This form is pulled right from the depths of your thoughts. It's the form best suited to our contract." Then he frowns and tilts his head.  
"Do you like it?"

Arthur runs his eyes over him. He's flaunted a rather handsome appearance, beautiful blond locks, and wire-framed glasses that make him look sophisticated and more handsome. The clothes were simple enough, bearing the shades of blue and purple. Those blue eyes though…..

The demon seemed to take the silence as an insult. "What? You don't like it? I can take another form if you wish." He smirks, and it's devilishly bone-chilling. "You seem to have a couple of dead brothers you're quite fond of. Would you say one of their forms would suit me?"

Arthur glared sharply. Gods, he was already proving to be a challenge. Well, on his nerves anyway. "No. That will suffice." He pauses and suddenly he realizes how he'd been calling him demon in his head. "Do you have a name?"

"It's customary that when I enter a contract, my new master gives me a name." The demon provides, his smirk turns into a smile, and it's startling how human he looks, as if he wasn't just a swirling mass of booming darkness moments before.

Arthur considers this for a moment, before deciding upon something. "Alfred."

"Alfred?" He repeats, a look of playful curiosity.

"Alfred Franklin Jones." Arthur settles, nodding.

He pauses once again, smirking. "That's the name of your old caretaker."

Arthur glared at him. The demon really was getting on his nerves. "I forbid you from reading my mind."

Alfred frowns childishly, a look that makes Arthur even more frustrated. "Oh but, Arthur, that's not the right words. You have to give me orders properly."

"That's enough!" Arthur snaps. "Stop testing me! Keep this up and I will make sure you never get my soul!"

The demon huffs. "I hope you're smart enough to know that's not how it works, your royal highness." His words drip with sarcasm as his eyes bored into Arthur's. "Our contract is permanent. No matter if it lasts one day or for thirty years, your soul is my property, and nothing you can do can ever reverse that."

Arthur stares right back, the icy blue hues of his eyes no doubt making Arthur shiver under his gaze, but he was the bloody Queen dammit, and before that, he was captain of a murderous crew of pirates. It would take a lot more than that to make him visibly quake in his boots. "But contracts can be ignored. If I remember correctly, other beings of the supernatural world can take my soul no problem."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, smirking wider. "Really? Perhaps I should just take it now." He offers, and Arthur nearly falters as Alfred's perfect pearly whites turn razor-sharp at the mention. Arthur's glare sharpens, but he simply shakes his head.

"No. We mustn't start off like this. If we genuinely need each other, a mutual agreement is more preferable than you tearing me into bloody pieces." Arthur says, well-practiced authority booming in his voice. The demon raises an eyebrow and simply laughs, smiling devilishly.

"Ya' know, you look totally hot when you're all mad like that." Alfred snickers, his teeth reverting back to their human form. Arthur stops. What?

"Pardon?" Arthur said, glaring at the demon, who casually walks over to the fallen chairs and props one up and sits down as if this was as casual as two friends meeting up.

"I said you're hot, your highness." He teases, propping his feet up on the table. Arthur narrows his eyes, taking off his black cloak and laying it neatly on the same table as the leftover materials of the ritual. He walks forward, crossing his arms.

"I'm not up for games. Quit calling me by my title, you're on the same level as me. It'll cause suspicion." Arthur sat down with Alfred, scowling at his feet on the table.

Alfred laughs and sits up, leaning over at Arthur. "I thought only a King was on the same level as the Queen."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and folded his hands on the table. "Precisely. That was why I summoned you. You're going to act as my king."

Alfred tilts his head as if registering this. He smirks. "You want me to act as the King of Spades? Your king?"

Arthur pulls another frown. "Must I repeat myself?" He snarks, resisting an eye roll.

"No, it's just, that's a very unique order. I don't think I've heard anything like it." He smiles with those devilishly handsome features of his. "What made you think of such a thing?"

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" Arthur deadpans.

"Cuz', you ordered me not to. I can't do something if you order me not to." Alfred shrugs.

"Does that mean that If I ordered you to not breathe, you won't?"

"You're fun," Alfred remarks, snickering. "But please, enlighten me, Artie. Why do you want a demon as your king? Don't the gods already choose your guy's rulers and stuff?"

"Yes, you are correct. But that is where it gets complicated." Arthur sighed. He had to make this convincing. He had to make sure he was in charge, that he kept this demon under the ropes or his plans were all going to come crashing in on him. "I was chosen three years ago. Spades hasn't had a king for nearly thirty years. If I don't do something soon, my kingdom is going to be on the line."

Alfred considers this. "You Spades people always just sit back and let the gods take care of everything. Am I to assume the Queen of Spades is being a rebel?" He asks playfully, tapping his fingers on the table.

Arthur glared at his movements, not liking the effect it created in the otherwise silent room. It was making him anxious. Was that the point? "It doesn't mean anything. I don't want everything I've worked for to go to ruin, and if that's what the gods want, then I will do everything in my power to stop it."

"You're a disgrace of a queen, I'll bet." Alfred chuckles. "I'm interested though. So tell me, how do you want to pull this off?"

He feels some sort of swell of pride that he had interested him. It makes Arthur more confident in himself. "We'll have to stage something with the system. Make it look like the new king has been chosen. We have to make everyone believe it's you."

"And what happens when the real king shows up?" Alfred questions idly.

"No one can know. We'll have to make sure they are swiftly dealt with." Arthur continues, shrugging slightly. "I'm sure you can manage this, right?"

"I can, yes. I can do whatever my master orders me to." Alfred clarified. "None of my masters have ever asked me to rule a kingdom though."

"Really?"

" Yep. Usually, they're in a position of power. I've made peasants kings, made kings slaves, but not once did I ever get actual power." Alfred smiles. "I appreciate it."

"You cannot do whatever you want," Arthur said, folding his arms. "I still get to determine a plan of action. You can't just declare war on Clubs without my say-so."

"Ah, got it. So you're still the boss, huh?"

"Yes. Any questions?"

"One." Alfred leans over. "When do I get your soul?"

"What?"

"All contracts end with the demon taking ownership of one's soul. Just because you're making me a king and ordering me to take your precious little kingdom to glory, it doesn't mean you can keep it from me. Nothing can."

"When our region is over, that is when you may do whatever you wish with my soul. When it comes the time when my kingdom has risen back to its highest glory, that is when our contract is over." Arthur said. He's had a lot of time to think about it, and the thought of losing his soul to a demon didn't scare him. Spades was much more important.

"You plan to take this on for the long run, huh?" Alfred said. "That's a lot of gray areas."

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

He smiles mischievously. "You might get tired of me."

"I won't let such trivial things get in the way." The Queen said. He had patience, he didn't care how much more annoying or distracting this demon was. As long as he minded his place, he wasn't stepping down anytime soon.

"Okay," Alfred said slowly. "Alright. I think I'm going to like you, Arthur. Wanna shake on it?"

Arthur eyes his hand apprehensively. What exactly was he afraid of? It's not like he fully trusted this demon. But he was already too deep now. There was no turning back now, and even if there was, Arthur didn't think he would ever turn back on this. This was all for the good of Spades.

"You won't try to steal my soul before you've earned, right?" Arthur pressed, eyeing Alfred's hand with distrust.

"Nah. You can trust me. I don't like taking souls that aren't mine. The meal's a lot more fantastic if I earn it first."

A shiver travels down Arthur's spine. Something unnerved him about how the demon spoke about his soul like that. He swallowed and got up, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Don't make me regret this, demon."

Alfred smirks. "Don't you know? Nothing can stop me from claiming your soul. From now on until judgment day arrives, your future is no longer yours. Your soul will and always be mine."

______________

Arthur stared at the new mark in the mirror, face blank.

It had been a week. Everything so far had been going smoothly. Everyone had bought Alfred was the king, and the irony almost sickened the Queen. It was so amusing how they so willingly believed it all. How they all seemed to think Alfred was human, was chosen by the clocks. It was simply pitiful. He almost felt like this was all too easy.

"You look good in your coronation outfit, Artie." Alfred chirps from behind. Arthur acts as if he's ignoring him, tracing his fingers over the permanently burned flesh. It was elegant, and it felt as if he could feel the connection between the two of them. A connection between master and servant.

Suddenly, Alfred was behind him.

"Stop ghosting around you dolt," Arthur said, sending him a disapproving look as he buttoned up this collar.

"Heh, sorry." Alfred chuckled. "I've gotta say, you really do have this thought out. I'm really quite interested to see your plans come out."

"I'm flattered," Arthur said, tightening his huge white satin bow. Honestly, he looked like a Victorian doll. "Don't get too cocky though. The art to a good plan is patience and perseverance."

"Yeah, I know," Alfred smirked, his icy blue eyes flashing. "What exactly do you plan to do in order to raise our little empire?"

"Start by reasserting dominance of course." Arthur stared roughly, smoothing out his violet coat. His eyes narrow at Alfred's gloveless hands. "And put on your gloves, you prat. What if someone walks in and sees that?"

Alfred rolls his eyes like a child and sticks his tongue out at him as he stuffed his bare hands in his pockets, retrieving his white satin gloves. It was a tradition and a sort of fashion for nobility to wear gloves, but for Alfred, it was a must. Not only did traces of his true self linger on his body, but Alfred's contract sign was on his hand, in plain sight.

"Reasserting that you're the best is good," Alfred notes as if he knows everything about empire running. "But what else?"

Arthur watches as the demon puts on his white gloves, pulling them unnecessarily tight just for effect. "There's quite a bit of Diamonds territory that rightfully belongs to Spades. I'd like to start by taking it back. Then perhaps, since Clubs keeps breathing over our backs and sending troops to our borders, stop their nonsense."

"Gee, do you have any allies? That's like, half the world, Artie." Alfred notes casually, flopping down on the huge king size bed they would soon be forced to share, once the wedding and coronation came upon them.

"Hearts, of course. We've been allies for centuries now. And, anyone who's an enemy of Diamonds is a friend of ours." Arthur said dully. He stared in the mirror some more, mainly just watching his new king. He was really a breathtaking sight, what with that perfectly chiseled chin and handsome face, the eyes, and hair. The prat didn't have to be so bloody handsome, he just chose to. He was a real big show-off sometimes.

"Not much has changed since I've last been on Earth, huh?" Alfred said, smirking. "You and Diamonds are still at each other's throats."

"It's not our fault they're so bloody presumptuous. And don't know how to run a monarchy. Honestly, Spades clearly has the better system." Arthur scoffed as he tightens his bow. Well, it also didn't help that the current king was bloody Francis, of whom he already had a bad history to begin with.

"One might beg to differ. After all, it's Spades that are at fault because their own system is dragging them in the dirt." Alfred shrugs.

Arthur sends a glare Alfred's way. "Pardon?"

"It's just perspective, Sweetheart."

"You're playing the whole lovers part of your disguise pretty well, I'll note." Arthur said. He didn't like how his stomach seemed to react to the pet names. He'd much rather ignore it, but it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Well, that was my orders, right? Play the part of being the chosen king in whatever way I can right? The Queen and King are destined to work in the best ways possible, mentally and romantically." Alfred smirks. "What, do you like it?"

"Piss off." Arthur snaps.

"No, you." Alfred snickers.

"You're a child," Arthur said dryly.

"And you seem to like it." Alfred snickers more.

Arthur huffed before answering. "You're a right old pain in the arse, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Alfred said, smiling. "It's fun."

"Hm. Are you done?"

"Why?"

"Because I have orders for you, demon," Arthur said shortly, addressing him. This was the kind of thing they had arranged within the week. Alfred had supernatural abilities after all, and Arthur would be damned if he didn't put them to good use.

"Alright. That eager to get me out of the room, huh?" Alfred said sarcastically, tapping his chin. Arthur ignored that.

"Just listen. It seems a few of our court members aren't so keen to accept you, Mr. Cameron and his wife to be exact. I want you to tail them. Find out if they've been voicing their suspicions."

"Oh wow, and I thought you were the only one who doubted the gods in this kingdom. Huh. So, what do you want me to do if I find them doing something bad?"

Honestly, his vocabulary. Was he a king or not? "Tell me. We'll have to act carefully from then on. Immediate action will raise even more suspicion." Arthur instructed, folding his arms. "Make sure not to be seen. I'm sure that can be expected of a demon."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, your royal highness." He snickers. "I wonder, once we get married, will you let me call you babe or will I have to get creative?"

Arthur turned red. "J-Just do what you've been told! That's an order." He shouted, patience wearing thin.

"Of course, your majesty," Alfred said, smiling. "When would you like me to be back?"

"Whenever."

"Geez, okay. See you then Queen Grumpiness." Alfred said snickering as he walked out of view of the mirror. Arthur glared daggers at him, hardly sad to see him go.

"It's Queen Arthur you prat."

"Whatever." Alfred snorted, making a show of opening the doors.

Honestly out of all the people, he summoned this twat? Were the gods scowling down on him as he broke the rules? Or was his luck really just this bad? God.

He sighed, staring at nothing in particular. He didn't know whether or not he really regretted this. He almost wanted to, but then who he'd be? A coward? No, he wouldn't accept being a coward. Perhaps it was just Alfred alone that made him start to rethink things. He was awfully annoying. He loathed having to pretend to be married to him. But then again….

No. Certainly not. He was just thinking things up. He needed a cup of tea. That damned demon was just influencing him, he couldn't develop any feelings like that. He was just another meal. But why did that make him feel disappointed all of a sudden?

Three knocks sounded on the door, interrupting his thoughts. Arthur muttered to himself, glad for a distraction. Unless Alfred was back. Actually, no. The idiot wouldn't knock. He'd slam the door or hell, even jump in through the window, the big show-off.

"Who is it?" He called out tersely.

"A servant." A voice called out through the doors with practiced respect. "Yao called for you."

"Tell him I'll be down shortly," Arthur said, straightening his bow and giving his clothes the routine but altogether not necessary smoothing.

Time to put on a show.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I can write more for this AU, but I have a lot more on my plate rn. Might not even want to, but it's a thought. It'll definitely be a bit of a wait. Feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> I totally can take requests or questions! It will depend, but you can ask me on my discord server.  
> You can also just come talk to me and chat, don't be shy, it'll be nice to talk ^^  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
